MLP: Welcome to High School
by Zombiekiller27
Summary: Sorry had to rewrite it.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN MLP

* * *

(Twilights P.O.V)

Well the summers is almost over

...Yeah. TIME FOR SCHOOL!

I know what you're thinking, "Hey Twilight, why do you love school so much?"

I guess you could classify me as a nerd, but really I wanna be an aspiring professor when I'm out of school. Also, I could get use to the school's AC. This heat is really getting to me. Over 100 degree weather. Ugh! Get me out of it.

In my mind I am now thinking_ ' My gosh, I wonder what this Ponyville High might bring in store for me this year, Great teachers, fun...friends'_

I never really had friends. I was always caught up in school, so I could never really make any friends. But this year I will make friends. I know I will...and hopefully a boyfriend.

"Twilight..." my mother said

"Yes?" I said.

"Ready for dinner? You'll need a good night sleep for tomorrows first day of school." she said

"Yup, and maybe this year I'll make friends this year mom." I said in a confident tone.

"I hope so..." she said in a quiet voice.

"What was that mother?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing honey." She said in a cheery voice.

_After dinner..._

After dinner I went in to the shower, got undreesed and got showered. While I was in there I thought to myself "_I hope I do make friends"_

After the shower I got out, dried of, got dressed in my pajamas, brushed my teeth, and went to bed.

_Hopefully I make friends tomorrow..._

* * *

**_Well I say thats a good ch.2. So any OCs well be choosen so be ready. And finally I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP is MAGIC._**

_PEACEALLS_


	2. Chapter 2

Always** got to add a disclaimer. I do not own MLP**

* * *

_(Twilight's POV)_

I got up at around 5 p.m since where I go to school, it starts at 7:35. After I got up, I went for some breakfest. I had a healthy breakfest comprised off wheat toast, orange juice, and an apple(**A/N That's what I could think of that was healthy)** took a quick shower,and thought to myself '_This year I will make friends'_

After the shower got out dried myself off put on some normal clothes which comprised of a purple polo, and a skirt that went down to mymiddle thigh. Mom thought more above is a bit...revealing. Got my stuff together and left.

On the way to PHS(**Ponyville High School) **I passed by a store with a whole bunch of high schoolers in that area. In my mind I'm thinking 'Wow, popular spot'. When we got their it was about 7, and surprisingly not many people here. Since it wasn't time to go to classes I'd thought I'd sit and think about what I'm going to do for this year '_Meet teachers is step 1, Friends is my main priority, and be good in school'_

As time went by more kids kept coming in. Some were either heading straight off for breakfest, some stayed and talked, and I saw a lot of instrument cases go into this one room. Probably band students.

It was 7:10 right now and more came in. I kept looking at the door to see who else was coming. On that note I saw a girl happily skipping around, and my gosh she must be really happy, she looked like she won the lottery or something. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with ballons on the front with skinny jeans and pink Nikes.

I tried ignoring her, but, one glance, and she was right by me.

Once she was right by she said "Hi my name's Pinkie Pie" she said in a cherry voice."I'mnewhere, wellactuallymostofusaarealln ew, butheywellallbenotnewinalitt lebit. Welligottogonowbye!" she said.

It's like whatever she said was all one word. She was a little...off. But hey should maybe my friend.

It was now 7:20, and I know started to head off to my first class. My first class was Intro. to Comp. Apps. When I found the class room I went and saw the teacher. She told us to take a seat in the desks in the middle of the room. When I sat down more kids came in.

**1st Period**

When the bell rang, and everyone was in She started to introduce herself.

"Hello class, my name is , and I'm so glad we have some students in this class. So to get started I want all of you to pick a computer an we'll make computer seating chart out of this."

The computer were numbered, so I choose number 4. I sat down next to a few girls I didn't know. One was wearing, something that looked like southern attire. She was wearing jean shorts that stopped at her upper knee, cowboy boots, a cowgirl-ish shirt, and a cowboy hat, which she took off because no hats on in she took off the hat, her long, blonde hair started to flow down. "Well howdy partner, names Applejack, and I work down at Sweet Apple Acres" in a southern accent. " I live with my granny, Granny Smith, my brother Big Macintosh, who is now in college, and little sister Applebloom who is in 8th grade."

"Well hello Applejack, my name is Twilight Sparkle. It's a pleasure to meet you. I have a little brother who is also in 8th grade." I said

"Well boy howdy, yer sound very nice." in a pleasurable southern accent.

After they both finished their first assignment. let them get on games. The girl Twilight sat next on her other side was playing a game and was reall good at it.

"Wow, your really good at taht game." Twilight said in a surprising voice.

"T-thank you" the girl said in a quiet tone of voice. Twilight thought she was a bit shy.

"What's your name?" Twilight asked

"F-Fl-Fluttershy" sh mumbled

"What was that?" Twilight asked

"F-Fluttershy" she said. This time Twilight heard her.

Fluttershy looked to be a very petite girl. She wore a heavy yellow sweater with what looks like pink butterflies at that bottom left of her sweater. She wore so some normal jeans, with white leather boots. Her hair looked beautiful, very nice pink color too.

"Well hello Fluttershy, my name is Twilight Sparkle"

After all the introductions, Twilight thought about for a bit and found that she may have made a couple friends _"YEAH!. I made 2 friends! Hopefully I can make more" _she thought.

While walking to her 2nd period Applejack, Fluttershy, and I were seeing if we have the same class this period sadly we don't, but we do have lunch together so that's good.

**2nd Period**

When I got to my next class which was Geometry, Pinkie Pie, the girl from earlier, was in my class.

When she reconized me, she gasped and ran over to me and said "Oh My GOSH, your the girl from earlier, oh my god we should totally be friends" she said. Before I could even respond she said "Yes we are total friends!' Pinkie said.

"_I guess I made another friend, crazy and hyper, but a friend" _I thought.

"So uh...what's your name again." she asked.

"Twilight Sparkle." I said

"Well Twilight, are you going to go tryout for anything, because I'm going for cheerleading!" she said.

"I don't know." I said in a questionable tone of voice

After the bell rang my teacher, a girl with hair dyed with streaks, like a rainbow. She wore a light blue hoodie, jeans, and some rainbow converse.

"Miss your late." he said "But since it's the first day you're not introuble."

She looked like she didn't care if she got introuble or not

She took her seat next to me and she glanced at me.

"Hey" she said.

"Hello" I said.

"What's your name?" she asked

"Twilight Sparkle" I said.

"My name Rainbow Dash, the fastest runner in all of world **(A/N Yes I live in Texas)**

"Really, that must be cool." I said. 'wow, arrogant much' I thought.

"Well, I am pretty. I usually make everything 20% cooler." She said in an arrogant voice.

As the usual 1st days go, it's getting to know people and all that other stuff. I found out that Pinkie Pie is a pretty crazy kind of party girl. She loves to have parties and she can make people happy fast. Rainbow Dash is more of a tomboy. She loves sports, video games, and anything that envolves competion.

The bell finally rang and I'm pretty sure I'm making friends by the second.

**3rd period.**

Next period was Photography. This just something I want to get rid of, and I also thought this could help think of some stuff.** (A/N if you see me skip 3rd period, means nothing to think about)**

Since I already made 4 friends, and we have classes together just makes it more great.

**Lunch**

Finally lunch.

When I got into the lunch line I was looking around for Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, or Pinkie Pie.

I found Applejack sitting down at a table with Fluttershy, and it looks like she brought a lot of apple food. apples, apple fritters, apple pie, and apple juice.

Fluttershy just went for the line and got a veggie burger, carrots, milk, and some orange juice.

After I got my lunch we sat down and started to eat.

"Hey girls" I said.

"H-hi." Fluttershy said.

"Howdy". Applejack said.

"TWILIGHT!" I heard. Obviously Pinkie Pie.

She came running up to me and gave me a huge hug. I felt like i was about to run of breath.

"Hey Twilight" Rainbow Dash said in layed back type of voice.

"Hey Dash." I said.

"So how's everyones day been going?" I asked

"Good." They replied in unison

Well first day and usually nothing really happens.

"Hey, I heard we are not going to have classes for 2 day starting tomorrow, something about a freshman conclave."I said. Then everyone was happy to hear that.

When the bell rang, we threw away our trash and went off to class.

**4th Period**

When English came, I was ready because it's my favorite subject.**(A/N She reads books a lot makes sense)**

When I took my seat, I sat down to this girl with purple hair, and what she wore was pretty she wore a blouse that looked like she made it herself, with skinny jeans, and white boots, not like Fluttershy's, the had a bit more shine to them.

"Umm...excuse me, but did you make that yourself?" I asked pointing at the blouse.

"Why, yes I did darling, and did take me a long time to make." She said in a british accent. 'ust be a class girl' I thought.

"Wow, it looks pretty." I said

"Thank you darling" she said.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Rarity. And what is yours darling" Rarity asked

"Twilight Sparkle, nice to meet you."I said

During the rest of the class I learned a lot about Rarity. She makes a lot of her clothes and has a sister named Sweetie Belle, who is in 8th grade.

**5th-8th period (A/N I can't really think of anything else)**

As the rest of the day went on I found out about a lot of my new friends and we all have a lot in common with each other. I'm now pretty happy with myself. So now time to get ready for the freshman conclave tomorrow **(A/N the Mane 6 are all freshman)**

* * *

**Well i should say more chapters down. Please send in OC's. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own MLP:FIN. I actually wrote this ch then my computer messed up and I had to start over. man am i pissed**

* * *

_(Mike's POV. My OC)_

Let's get the conclave started. I thought to myself.

"Hey big brother." My little sister Brooke said

"Hey" I said

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing just want to get the day over with and go home" I said

"Ok whatever you say see ya"she said

"Oh, almost forgot, I'll be hanging out at some friends house alright?" she asked

"Alright"I said

"Hey Silver" i said

"Hey..." She sounded like she was thinking about something...or someone.

"Are you still scared about asking him out?"

"S-shutup" She said blushing.

I started to laugh.

"Well, I'll see ya later" I said.

_The gym conclave starting_

I was sitting in a row next to some girls they don't seem to mind about me sitting here. Before the band started to play the fight song, I felt like someone was watching me. I kept glancing to the left and I just saw a girl with pink hair, shyly looking away.

After the band finsihed playing the fight song, the PHS drumline came out, but before they started to play, Principle Celestia came out asked" Are there any freshman that know the dance to our cadence?"

Of course I raised my hand to it and went on down. Some other and freshman came down to do it.

(AFTER CADENCE)

After the cadence, I found out some were dancing, some were not, some were just confused.

When I came bsck to my seat. the girls that sat next to me were asking how I know what to do.

"I'm part of the band." I said

"Then why aren't you up there?" One of them asked.

"I'm not part of the pep band." I said.

After all the other conclave stuff, rows of 15 became group and the 6 girls(**A/N you know who they are)**

When we got our leader, who was a a drum major, we learned that all 6 of them are in my classes. I have Applejack, Fluttershy, and Twilight in mu first period CIA, Rarity in my Geometry, Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash in my biology, Fluttershy in my english, Pinkie pie Rarity and Rainbow dash in my world geography, and Twilight and fluttershy in my German class.

**(After School) (Fluttershy's POV)**

"Hey Fluttershy!" I heard. I looked around to find Mike coming up to me.

"H-hi Mike" I said in a quiet one of voice. _"My gosh why am I so shy!"_

Before I was out of the school my mom tol me she would be working late. They won't be back until 6 at night.

"Need a ride home?" he asked. I thought to myself "he is a friend, maybe he won't mind"

"S-sure." I said.

Once we got to his car, it looked like it could hold 10 people including us.(**A/N its not a van its an SUV)**

He opened up the passenger seat for me "Your backpack ma'am" I giggle at this, still giving him my backcap.

"Thank you miss Fluttershy." I now start to laugh at this.

I was now in the passenger seat when I see Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity come running and hopping into the car, surprising Mike.

"Uhh why are all of you in my car.?" he asked

"Well since we are friends, we might aswell ak you this" Pinkie said

"Can we come to your house?" they all ask.

"If your parents say yes than ok and before you say anything my parents work late so it's alright."

Once they got the word from their parents they can, they all started to cheer.

We started to head off to the house. On the way their I start thinking about...this feeling I keep having. It's so weird everytime I'm around Mike I feel like...I just want him to kiss me or something.

I might be falling in love with him. ' Oh my I never had a boyfriend before, Oh what am i going to do!'

"Hey since we goin to be at yer house for a lil 'ille, do you think it's ok if we have our siblings at yer house?" Applejack suggested.

"Sure, it's alright with me" he said.

'He's so nice' I thought.

When we got to his house, no scrathc that, When we got to his mansion. we were all in awe.

"You like?" he asked

"Darling, how do you live in this kind of place?" Rarity asked.

"Well my parents are lawyers so we were able to afford it.

All I could say is "W-wow!"

* * *

**Sorry not as descriptive but I had it then lost it so i couldnt remember it. R&R. Also send in OC's!**


	4. Chapter 4

_(No one's POV)_

"Ok, you have that car..." pointing at my 2004 SUV "...and this kind of house, I'm pretty sure that this and this house don't really mix." Rainbow Dash said.

"My parents want us to save money so no car from this year." Mike said.

They all (everyone except Mike, since he lived here) were in atonishment, jaws hanging, they just coulfn't think of the words to describe this house.

"We should totally have a party here!" Pinkie Pie said

"We should, should we?" pondering the question.

"Can we go inside now?" Applejack with antispation in her voice.

"Oh yes, of course!" he said snapping back into reality

All the girls ran inside, everyone except Fluttershy, who seemed to be a bit scared to go into the house.

"Why aren't you going inside?" Mike asked.

"O-oh I d-don't mind staying outside, i-if that's ok?" she said

"Oh no, no c'mon inside, please I actually want to show you something." he said hoping he could get her inside.

"O-ok." she said nervously

Once everyone was inside, Mike felt like showing a very special place in the house (**No not the bedroom)** On the way to the room he found Applejack messing around in the kitchen, seeing if she could make something out of apples. He found Twilight in the library where Brooke, usually is, just reading away. When they finally reached the room, Mike opened the door, and Fluttershy was surprised to see what was going on.

Inside the room were incubators. When they walk up to one of the incubators they found baby rabbits, which Fluttershy was very happy to see.

"Oh my! Are those baby bunnies." Fluttershy asked. Mike nodded

She counted all the bunnies inside and found there were 6 bunnies.

"How did you get all these beautiful bunnies?" Fluttershy said in astonishment

"I found the mom in the middle of a cold night while I was out taking my dogs out, found the mother pregrant, no dad to be found, drove all the way to a vet that was still open, thank god, got the mother in and she was able to give birth." Mike said.

"W-wow, you must love animals." Fluttershy said.

"Yup." Mike said.

* * *

**Sorry had to cut it short. Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FIM.**


	5. Chapter 5

_(Mike's POV)_

Fluttershy told me she wanted to stay and watch the rabbits sleep. She also told me she'd take care of them if they woke up.

As I wondered my house to look for the other girls, I heard my doorbell rang. I went over to find who was. None other than Chris, Kyle, Dylan, and Rythem.

"Hey guys, cmon on in. So how was your second day of High School"

"Good" they all said in unison. **(See, OC's)**

All the girls( except Fluttershy looking after the rabbits) came to see who was at the door. When the girls got there, Dylan had to ask me something.

"Excuse us ladies." he said with a smooth voice.

On that note, he pulled me out out of my house to the front and asked me.

"Ok 2 questions. 1 why are there 5 girls in your house, and how do you work so fast?!" he said.

"They're friends man. Calm down." I said.

"Dude! You have...come here lets count. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5 girls inside your house. You either bribed them, or they all like." Chris said.

"As I say again they are friends. Look if you want to go in and talk to them, go ahead me and Rythem have to work on the solo I'm playing. We have to see if I need a piano or not!" I said with a little anger in my voice

With that I pulled Rythem inside to the pratice room I had.

Once Rythem and I were in the room I started to set up.

"Well looks someone's a bit mad." Rythem said.

"I'm not in the mood man lets just get the solo worked on." I said bitterly

"As you wish" He said in his English accent.

* * *

**Sorry have to cut it short. I starting writer's block in the middle of my stories, so if you guys could help me with all this It would be awesome. R&R. Peace around the world for generations!**


	6. Chapter 6

_(No one's POV)_

_(With Applejack)_

When Applejack finish making apple fritters, she'd thought she'd try to make some apple pie, and that's when Kyle came in to see what she was doing, but before he went in, he had to see if his brown messy hair wasn't messy, and his glasses were straight, and had a sniff check. ' Eww' was on his mind so he grabbed his travel AXE spray **(A/N: I don't know why he has it. Don't judge him) **put some on and went into the kitchen.

"H-hi Applejack" he said in a nervous tone. **(It's his crush, your obviously don't want to be a fool infront of her)**

"Howdy, there uhh...What's your name again there. Sorry there partner. I'm not good with names." she said.

"It's Kyle." he said. 'Oh my God, she's so beautiful. Her tan skin**(A/N: Since she works on the farm), **her beautiful blonde hair. I can't even describe her in words.' he said in his thoughts. "So what you making?"

"Just some apple fritters to sell at the carnival in Dallas." she said

"Wow, need any help?" he asked.

"No, no I'm doing pertty by myself." she said.

"Oh, ok." he said

'Even though she's stubborn, I still like her."

_(Still no one'e pov)_

_(With Twilight)_

'So many book, I don't even know where to start!' she said in her mind from all the books she had at her disposal.

' Maybe fantasy, or adventure, no heroism, ohh, so many to choose!' she said in her mind.

Since she can't find a way to choose she just did einee meeny miny mo. When she did she had choosen "The Hunger Games" which she read 5 times. Might as well read it again.

When Chris found her in the library, he seemed happy and nervous at the same time since he had a crush on her.

"H-hello Twilight" Chris said.

Once she heard his voice he was a bit startled since he surprised him.

"Oh! oh hello Chris." she said since she was a bit scared.

"Oh sorry if I scared you." he said

"No, no it's alright." she said.

Silence...

"So what you reading?" he asked.

"Oh I'm just reading "The Hunger Games" again."

"Oh really which one?" he asked

"Catching Fire." she said.

"Wow, I love that one!" he said

"Really me too!" she said.

Chris found a connection bewtween them. ' We have something in common. Ok but baby steps first." he said.

_(Still no one's POV)_

_(With Rainbow Dash)_

'After Mike left for, whatever he was doing, I found out someone I kinda L...Lo...looiike very much was here. Dylan..' Rainbow Dash began to fantasize about her and Dylan on a date.

As she was thinking about that, she didn't notice Dylan in the room.

"Oohh Dylan** (A/N: it's not a dirty thought! you sick pervs. Even though i might be one...shut up  
jk)**

"What are you doing?" Dylan said interupting her fantasy.

"Huh..." turning around to find Dylan

"OHHH, uh, uh, Dylan, I didn't know you were there." she said in a nervous voice.

''Uhhh, yeah. Uhhdo you know where Rarity is?" he asked.

"Sorry no, I don't, but if she comes by I'll let you know." she said.

"Cool. So what were you doing?" he asked.

"Just playing some Forza. Wanna race.?" she asked.

"Sure." he said.

Then with that they started to play angainst each other when they found they are evenly matched when Dash won some and Dylan won some.

"Best 3 out of 5?" Dylan aked.

"Your on." she said in her competiteve voice.

* * *

**Well there you go CH.7. I do not own Muy little pony. Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

_(Mike's POV)_

When I finished praticing with Rythem on the solo, I looked at the clock to see it was time time pick up, Twilight's, Rarity's, and Applejack's siblings. Since it was time I cleaned out my clarinet from all the spit, and grime in it, packed everything and went off to find Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity.

When I was looking for the 3 girls I found Fluttershy singing in the bunny room.

'Wow, she has a beautiful voice.' I said in my thought I stayed there for a few more minutes to hear her voice. When she was done. She turned around to see me mesmerized, by her voice.

"Oh! Uhh...Mike...h-how long have you been there?" she asked with a blush creeping in.

"Uhh...for a few minutes. Sorry for uh intruding." I said as I felt a blush coming.

Silence fell between us.

"So...uh yeah I'm going to uh...get your friends little sisters and brother now." I said a little nervousness between us.

"Yeah go do that." She said.

As I walk out of the room I couldn't help but feel this feeling inside me, like, that I might like Fluttershy. I don't know what I'm feeling. I guess I do like her. I wonder if she likes me. My God I never even had a girlfriend! Ok., ok , calm down, in, then out, in, then out. Ok no focus on getting their sisters and brothers.

* * *

**Sorry had to cut it short, I need either you guys to PM me, or I just might have to think of something of what Twilight, Spike, Applebloom, and Applejack, and Rarity, and Sweetiebelle have to say about it.**


	8. Chapter 8

(Mike's_ POV)_

When we pulled to Ponyville junior high we had to wait for Applebloom and Sweetiebelle to come out of the school.

We all sat for a while til a girl with red hair and pink bow came with another girl with almost the same color of hair as Rarity. 'Must be Sweetiebelle and Applebloom'. I thought to myself.

With Applejack and Rarity out of the car and Twilight looking for Spike, which he eventually came out the found the 3 girl and ran to the car.

"Hey you three." Applejack said.

"Hey big sis." Applebloom.

"Hello Sweetiebelle." Rarity said in a sort of annoyed tone with her sister.

"C'mon Spike hurry up." Twilight said.

"I'm comong, hang let me get pick up my stuff first." Spike said.

"Wow, I'm surprised I haven't seen my cousin that comes here. And I haven't seen her."

"Uhh, Applejack...who is the boy." Applebloom asked.

"Why that's my new partner Mike. Don't be shy talk to him about his cousin." Applejack said.

"Uhh...Mike?" she said in a nervous tone of voice.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Who is your cousin?" she asked

"Oh her name is-" I was cut of by my cousin.

"MIKE!" my cousin said.

* * *

(POV Change)

"Oh hey Diamond Tiara." Mike said giving Diamond Tiara a hug.

"Diamond Tiara's his cousin Sweetiebelle!" Applebloom said in a quiet whisper.

"Oh dear!"Sweetiebelle said.

* * *

(Back to Mike's POV)

"We'll we got to go little one, so see you Saturday." I said.

"Alright, and I'm not little." she said a little annoyed

"To me you are." I said, se stuck her tounge out to me.

"Alright time for you guys to get in the car." I said.

"Well we do need to get home." Rarity said, with Applejack and Twilight said.

* * *

After dropping of Rarity, Applejack, Twilight, Applebloom, Sweetiebelle, and Spike I had to run back to the house and see about everyone else.

When I got back to see who was there I found that Pinkie Pie left a note for me.

_"Dear Mike,_

_Rainbow Dash, Me, and Fluttershy went. And don't worry about us we'll be ok. _

_PS: When is your birthday._

_Love PINKIE PIE_

When I finished the note, I went to go lay down and get ready for tomorrow. 'I kinda wanted to talk to Fluttershy more. Oh well I see her tomorrow. I might even ask her to homecoming'.


	9. Chapter 9

**(ONe MONTH LATER)**

_(NO ONE"S POV)_

As the weeks went by Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, RD, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Chris, Mike,Kyle, and Dylan have became really great friends. We got to know eachother better and have some good times on weekends. Eben though we were at the mall buying the girls clothes and making the boys carry them. But the boys did get them by taking them to any place that is boy related. Oh and did they have fun doing it.

"I never want to see another piece of clothing again" Dylan said once everyone was at Mike's house.

"Mini short, panties, bra's. And the shoes, all the shoes." Chris said in the feedle positon.

"Hey at least you weren't asked a millon of questions by the changing rooms." Mike said.

"Well at least we bought a few games." Kyle said

(_WITH THE GIRLS)_

"I don't know if I should say that was fun or not." Rarity said.

"I don't know, hanging with friends is always fun for me" Pinkie Pie said." Hey maybe we should have a sleep over with the boys and see how things go."

"Woah now Pinkie Pie, our parents may not approve of this." Applejack said.

"Yeah, but our parents know the boys and they know them very well so they might let us. We just have to ask Mike if he wants to." Twilight said.

Twilight left to go ask Mike to see if they can use the house for the sleepover.

"Hey Mike-" she said but was caught off guard by Chris in the feedle postion.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked

"Girl overload." Dylan said.

"Ok?" she said "Hey Mike, can we have a sleep over here? Oh and you 4 are invited." She added

"I guess, but are your-"he said."Our parents confirmed." she said. She went to go tell the girls.

"Oh ok. Might aswell have one. Haven't had one since I was 8. Could be fun. " I said looking at my friends.

"And not in a sexual way." Mike added.

"Yeah could be fun." Dylan said.

"We should have competitons" Chris said.

"Yeah we should. And music, make videos. All that jizz."Mike said.

* * *

**Sorry I keep making them short. I just need to think more about the story. If you want to give snipots of your ideas go right ahead. Also sleepover chapter might a have a hook up?**


	10. Chapter 10

_(Twilight's POV)_

Since we were in our last class which was german, and first game day, and night of the sleepover I thought me and Fluttershy could go over some stuff real quick.

"Ok we are bring pairs of clothes, toothbrush, movies-"I said before getting cut of, by Fluttershy.

"Uh Twilight." She said in quiet voice.

"Yes?" I said.

"What movies are you bringing?" she asked.

"I got Ted, heard it's a pretty funny movie, Waterboy, also funny."I said.

She let out a breath "Ok good, no scary movies." she said.

"Frau(Mrs. in German) Oller?" Mike said

"Yes?" she asked.

"It's about time for band kids to go to the pep rally."he said.

"Oh, it is. If you are band go." She said.

When Mike left the class for the pep, some other band kids followed.

(10 minutes later)

It was about time to go to the pep rally.

Frau Olsen got us down to the gym, and on the other side of he gym we found Mike and started waving at him, and he waved back.

As time went on the gym started to get more filled up with more freshman, sophmore, juniors and seniors. The pep rally started when the band played the fight song. After the fight song band members plus the drumline came down to do a cadence. I got the hang of the cadence, after a few seconds, and thank God it was over. I don't think I can bend like that anymore. We then started to talk about all the art stuff that was going on plus the schools first football game of the season was tonight, which I probably won't go to since we are doing the sleepover.

Apparently the student council has games for the freshman, sophmore, juniors, and seniors. The first game for the pep rally season is a relay race. I didn't really pay attetion, I just took out a book and started reading it. I usually read a lot of books. Some might think I'm an egg head or a book worm, but I just ignore them. After I guess 5 minutes I heard a bit of cheering and booing, byt apparently the juniors one the relay race, so I'd congradulations.

(Mike's POV)

'WHY DID THE JUNIORS WIN C"MON FRESHMAN!' I tought in my mind. Oh well next time has to come around. Now the Thor Corp. Apparently they do weird skits where they try to say we will beat them or something like that. Today it was Rocky. They had all the boxing gear and stuff pretty cool. Even at one part the one of them, they are all guys by they way, was wearing a boxing girl woulkd where. You know the girl holding up the signs, he was dressed like that. Hilarious.

Well it time to play the Alma Mater. I have no clue why we play, but it is fun to play.

(After Alma Mater)

After that we played the fight song out, got our instruments put in the got our bags and got ready for the game which was in 2 hours. I stayed after since I was going to be here anyway. I all I did was just stand outside or sit at a bench. I just sat there waiting til I got squeezed by obviously Pinkie Pie.

"Pin-kie-Pie-!" I said trying to breathe.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Let-go!" I was able to say.

"Opps. Sorry." she said with a little giggle after.

"Howdy Mike." Applejack said.

"Hey Applejack..." I said "...why aren't you going home?"

"We thought we might aswell watch ya marching show. Uh...what is it called again?" Applejack asked.

"New Planet." I said.

"What is it about?" she asked.

"I guess a new planet or somethig." I said.

"Well we hope to see you out there." Pinkie said.

(HALFTIME SHOW!) (IF you want to see the show type n New planet marching show)

(AFTER HALFTIME SHOW) (POV CHANGE to Applejack)

"Wow the was a mine fine toot of a show. Don't ya the Pinkie?" I asked.

"It really was. That makes me think. I kinda want to be in it." Pinkie said.

"I think it might be a little to late to join Pinkie. Maybe next year." I said.

"Yeah, you may be right." Pinkie said.

* * *

Even though I cut it short but hey like the story. Is aight


	11. Chapter 11

_(After the Game, which ended at 6:00) (MIKES POV)_

After I put up my marching uniform I went to my car and when I got there Pinkie and AJ were already there waiting for us to head to my house for the big sleepover.

"Hey girls." I said.

"Howdy there." AJ said tipping her hat.

"Hey!" Pinkie said coming in for a death hug.

"Pin-kie! A-J-HELP!" I said in between trying to breathe.

"Alright now partner, time to let go of him now." AJ said trying to get Pinkie off.

"Oppsy. Sorry. Teehee!" Pinkie said.

"Alright. Now I can finally catch my breathe. Are the girls and guys all there?" I asked.

"Just about." AJ said.

"Ok. Lets shuve off!" I said.

After the 20 mintute drive, we finally made it to my house. And sure enough everyone was there.

"Hey everyone." I said.

All I heard was a mixture of 'Hey' and 'Hello.".

When I finally unlocked the door, everyone rushed inside to choose rooms, and I will say some rooms are pretty big in here.

"Alright so what are we going to do first?" Chris asked.

"Well I thought all of the girls were going to go do some...stuff." Twilight said non-chulantly. (A/N: Idk how to spell it.) And with that she went off to the room she claimed.

"OK?" I said. Once the door closed I said, "Be ready for anything. They might prank us." I said.

(POV CHANGE) (Twilight's POV)

Once I knew all the girls were in the room, we started our plan to see if we can prank the boys, big time.

"Ok girls, so what can we do to prank the boys?" I asked.

"Well, me as being a lady, may not par-take in this kind of ruffian fun." Rarity said.

"Well I reckon Rar' is out so that just leaves us here." AJ said.

"How about we do that prank from that movie "The Parent Trap" when those girls wake up." RD suggested.

"YES. That would be perfect!" Twilight suggested.

"B-but won't they be mad?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh I hope so. That is what it will make it funny! And maybe I can throw them a "You just got pranked party." Pinkie said.

"At midnight, which is they are going to sleep is when we are going to get them, but for now lets just act normal." I said.

Little did they know, Chris was listening in on them.

(POV CHANGE)

"I know what they're doing!" Chris said running back to the boys.

"They are doing the prank from, "The Parent Trap".

"Well we saw that movie a whole bunch so we know what they are doing just remeber to watch out for the ballons and trip wires." Mike said.

"So what we will do to them?" Kyle asked.

"Nothing." Mike said.

"Nothing?!" the 3 boys said in unison.

"Yes nothing. They might mess it up in the process of doing it, and besides even if they do succeed, we are not going to fall for it." Mike. said.

"Yeah you are right." Dylan said.

"Alright so lets go to the game room and start up the games." I said. With that, we were off to the game room" Mike said.

(POV CHANGE) (TWILIGHT)

"So since we know what were are doing for tonight, what do you girls want to do while they are doing their boy stuff?"

"Truth or Dare anybody?" RD asked.

"I don't know sugarcube, this might get a little personal for us." AJ said.

"Oh c'mon AJ, we can keep secrets." RD said.

"I guess, what about you girls?" RD said.

The rest of us just gave nods, and so we started of with Rarity going first.

"Ok Rarity, truth or dare?." RD asked.

"Truth darling." she said.

"Who do you have a crush on?" RD asked with Rarity's face in an utter blush.

"Well I did have a big crush on Blueblood, but I heard he wants his girlfriend to treat him and take care of him, so I guess I have a crush on that Rythem Strings boy. He's soo elegant and handsome." she said.

All of the us were just looking at her with surprised expressions.

"Uh, well uh Twilight truth or dare?" Rarity asked.

"Truth." I said.

"Out of the 4 boys, who do you like the most, and by like, I mean like _like__?" Rarity asked._

"Uh...Chris." I said a little embarrassed.

"Oh don't be so hard on yourself sugarcube." AJ said.

"Thanks Applejack." said.

As the time went on we didn't really go into crazy thought with our truths. But little did they know it was really late and it was time for the prank.

With all the supplies ready (A/N: If you saw that scene you already know what the supplie were) they went into the room without turning on the lights which might wake the boys.

(A/N: I know crazy right. If you saw the scene you already know what the enitre room would look like.)

Once it was finally morning. They went to check on the prank they pulled. But little did they know the plan back fired. They heard no screams or 'OH MY GOD!' inside.

"Wonder what's going on? I'm going to check." RD said. But when she opened the door she kinda forgot about the little bucket full of what-it-is in the bucket and got dowsed. When she did she unintetionally pulled Aj, along with Twilight, Pinkie, and Fluttershy, and got all crazy dirty.

Once all the crazines came to a close, "Hello ladies." A familiar voice came.

"How come you weren't in the room?!" Twilight said.

"Oh don't worry we just switched rooms. Hahaha!" Dylan said.

"UGH!" all of them said, except for Pinkie, who was kind of having fun in the mess.

"Oh you're welcome to use the shower." Mike said.

After 1 hour of showers they all came out clean with breakfest made.

"Nice switch on us guys." RD said.

"Thank ya my lady." Dylan said. RD kinda blushed a little from this.

After an hour of eating everyone except Fluttershy, who stayed for the bunnies left.

"I wonder how Fluttershy is doing with the bunnies." Mike said.

As he kept walking the hallway, he came closer to that beautiful voice of hers. When he got up to the door, he found her singing around with the bunnies, and when finished she turned around to find Mike standing in the door, which scared her into oblivion.

"U-uh I didn't notice you were there." she said a little flustered.

"You really do have a beautiful voice. I'm surprised you don't even have a boyfriend." Mike said.

"I'm just not pretty, or smart enough for them. They all say I'm too shy for one." she said doubting herself.

"Hey, hey. You are that pretty, and smart enough..." He said reassuring her."...and besides, if I had the chance I might even go out with you.'' he said, but then quickly closed his mouth off with his hands.

"D-do ou m-mean it?" she asked.

"Um, uh...yes I do." he said.

Silence.

"Uhh...Fluttershy? Do you want t-to be my g-gi-girlfriend?" he asked.

"Oh I thought you'd never ask!" she said, running into him putting her lips on his, sharing a long passionate kiss.

"Wow. That was amazing!" I said.

* * *

D'AWWWW. Well there you go guys. Maybe I might do a story when they are anthromorpic ponies. And maybe my OC will go for Pinkie Pie. Hey I have no idea my OC should stick with. Also send in someone for, and Pinkie Pie. Can't leave her out.


End file.
